


Game of Thrones Daenerys Lannister

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, grahpic birth, secret pregnancy and secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Daenerys is the youngest Lannister child, but while being by Tyrion’s side is believe to be his child. Protecting her from his older sister Cersei, she doesn’t know Daenerys true parentage. She is in fact Robert’s Baratheon and Jamie Lannister’s secret child.This one shot is when Jamie request to be sent out for twenty-four months with Tyrion. Neither telling Cersei about Jamie’s impending secret pregnancy, that Robert is the only one who knows, but never told his wife about this baby. Mpreg. Male lactation, don’t like, on one is forced to read this story.





	Game of Thrones Daenerys Lannister

**Author's Note:**

> Add this still, enjoy and read. If you don't like it, no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Game of Thrones Daenerys Lannister

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, the characters belong to The Game of Thrones. They belong to the TV and book series that was made. The only thing I own is Daenerys.

[Still add this. Enjoy, read and review. However, if you don’t like it, no harsh comments please, no one is forced to read this story]

.Summary.

Daenerys is the youngest Lannister child, but while being by Tyrion’s side is believe to be his child. Protecting her from his older sister Cersei, she doesn’t know Daenerys true parentage. She is in fact Robert’s Baratheon and Jamie Lannister’s secret child.

This one shot is when Jamie request to be sent out for twenty-three months with Tyrion. Neither telling Cersei about Jamie’s impending secret pregnancy, that Robert is the only one who knows, but never told his wife about this baby. Mpreg. Male lactation, don’t like, on one is forced to read this story.

* * *

.Prologue.

Tyrion Lannister sighs while gathering more food for both him and his older brother Jamie.

Unlike Cersei his brother Jamie cares about him. Right now he’s currently sleeping because of his moment with Robert, his sister’s husband. He is with child and close to birthing the child.

While he has three other children, this one is a direct bloodline of Lannister and Baratheon. Determine to protect the child, Jamie will raise the child for a year then give the child to Tyrion to raise as his own.

They don’t know if the child will be a boy or girl. Jamie didn’t seem to care as long as the baby is healthy and alive.

Tyrion goes inside to his brother cradling his nine-month pregnancy belly, with wet stain growing. So help him, if his brother peed in his sleep. He then notices the glisten of sweat on his brother’s face.

“Tyrion the baby is coming.”

* * *

.Month One.

Tyrion was lucky he’s the one who found his brother Jamie ducking his head in the chamber pot. Puking, because it was last month, he was coming to find Robert leaving Jamie’s bedroom and his brother walking around with a limp.

Dear Kings, his brother and Robert had sex. He sighs, then rubs his brother’s back as best as he can.

“Bad beer?”

Jamie pants wiping his face, then sits on his bed.

Jamie answers, “Try bad dinner. Why are you here?”

Tyrion explains, “Our sister is looking for you. Should she have been the one to find you?”

Jamie shakes his head, it’s bad enough his younger brother knows Robert had sex with him, and notice the advances he’s made toward Jamie. He would considered a disgrace for having sexual relations with a man.

While his sister has used his DNA to have children, he has never once laid with his sister. Robert was his first, and only time he’s had sex.

Jamie pants, “Is there anyone else looking for me?”

Tyrion thinks, “No father hasn’t notice your head constantly hitting the chamber pot. Now what’s going on?”

Jamie sighs, not wanting to admit to Tyrion, that he might be with child. But he’s not sure how to tell if there is a baby inside him.

Tyrion sees his older brother’s pale expression, knowing there is something wrong with Jamie.

Tyrion realizes, “Brother, are with child?”

Jamie sighs, “I don’t know, for now tell Cersei I’m oversleeping.”

Tyrion agrees on that part, knowing his brother looks like he’s ready to collapse. Jamie goes back to sleep as Tyrion goes to look for Cersei to tell her Jamie is oversleeping and slept in late from too much training.

Robert sneaks in, rubbing Jamie’s back, this Lannister he likes better than his sister. It worries Robert on what is happening to Jamie. But leaves before Cersei could discover this.

* * *

.Month Two.

Robert is finished with a meeting, going to get a drink when he hears someone throwing up in Jamie’s cell. He opens the door to find dear Jamie’s head in the chamber pot.

Rubbing his back, Jamie could tell if it’s Tyrion or Robert. Neither one said anything to Cersei. He was talking with Cersei, her scent was really strong that he nearly threw up.

After keeping his bile down, he calmly left, then out of earshot, he ran to his cells and chamber pot to puke.

Robert asks, “My dear, are you with child?”

Jamie sighs, before sitting at his wall, looking worse than before. He nods numbly, wishing there was a way to tell if he is sick or with child.

Robert guides him to bed to let him sleep, knowing Cersei will not be pleased that he has impregnated her younger twin Jamie. Robert rubs Jamie’s back till he goes to sleep, then searches for Tyrion to come up with a plan.

Tyrion looks at Robert like he walked in on Robert and Jamie having sex.

“You want to do that to Jamie?”

“Take Jamie somewhere to birth the child and come back. If Cersei learns another heir will be born, she will not hesitate to kill this child. She only wants Joffrey to be King, she will not stand if there is another heir to be in line to take the Iron Throne.”

“Fine, but wait till he is in his fourth month, right now he’ll barely be able to leave the palace let alone a few miles.”

Robert agreed, remembering how he had to help Jamie to bed. Cersei was busy with the children, that she didn’t notice Robert not being there. Probably binge drinking, not sating Jamie’s horniness. But making sure Jamie does it quietly to not let others know.

* * *

Month Four.

Jamie didn’t like the idea of leaving the palace, but had no choice, if Cersei learns about the baby, she will be angered that her husband is cheating on her. Well she’s cheating on him.

Basically they are stabbing each other in the back. Jamie nearly puked when he heard Joffrey killed a pregnant cat to please Robert, Robert is worried the child is becoming dangerous.

Right now he’s sending Jamie and Tyrion on a hunting ground which will take nearly two years. Which will give the time for the child to grow inside Jamie and to birth the baby.

Then to come back, Jamie agreed if Tyrion would raise the child, without throwing the child to the nearest whore.

Tyrion would look offended but agreed.

Then as the two were preparing, Jamie lifted his shirt to see the baby bump forming, was this how Cersei felt as her children were growing inside her? Jamie traced where the bump is growing. He quickly dressed, then made sure to cover the barely bump when Cersei walked in.

“How dare he send you on this mission?! You should be here at the Kingdom with me and the children.”

Jamie assures, “I won’t be gone for too long.”

Cersei screeches, “You’re going to be gone for two years. Maybe Robert should go with Tyrion.”

Jamie stops her, “Cersei it’s fine, for now I need to be prepared, you know Tyrion wants to leave early to explore. I’ll see you later sister.”

Jamie kisses her cheek as he goes to leave, trying to fight off the dizzy spell hitting him. She wishes her brother would let her have sex with him, hating that he took the oath, but collecting his DNA did help her birth children.

Jamie sighs, wanting to leave before Joffrey brings back another dead creature he was able to kill to please Robert. Robert was not please about the cat. Privately Robert kisses his him, Jamie groans as he leaves with Tyrion, wishing he could be public, course he could be publicly shamed for laying with a man.

Which is why their affair has been kept a secret, only Tyrion and Robert’s friend Ned Stark knows.

* * *

Month Six.

In private he would rub his six-month pregnancy belly, last month while traveling, the child fluttered inside him, making itself known. Tyrion can see from the growth of his belly, Jamie is indeed with child.

While the two travel, Jamie could feel his unborn child moving as they traveled, probably trying to get his attention. But right now he couldn’t allow himself to show unwanted attention since his child will make itself known as it grows bigger.

Tyrion suggested going to a barn otherwise as the baby continues to grow to where someone will tell Cersei about Jamie’s pregnancy.

Tyrion leads Jamie through the woods, keeping out of sight of people, since they might recognize Jamie as well as his enemies. The two continue their journey and then two sleep.

Tyrion sighs, no whores for fun for nearly six months, looks as Jamie cradles his six-month pregnant belly, while sleeping. Holding his baby to protect her from Cersei.

* * *

Month Seven to Eight.

Jamie had to stay hidden at the barn because the baby grew bigger and bigger. Making their travel to be tiring and the toll it took on Jamie. Jamie sits down, groaning at the pain in his back.

While staying at the barn, Tyrion makes food and secretly has the whores he meets up with buys thing for the baby, cloth diapers, and clothes to dress the baby in. Each one seemed excited, so for now Tyrion had something to help his brother.

He goes back to see Jamie pacing, it turns out, the baby has their own philosophy, if the baby is active, that means, Jamie needs to be walking to.

Tyrion comes in.

Jamie puts his hands to his back, he had to shed his armor since the baby is making his armor tighter for him to wear.

Jamie explains, “The baby is kicking me, so for now I’ll just pace until the baby calms down.”

Tyrion sits, “For now I was able to get more food. The local whores got clothes, she was too drunk to realize and thinks I have a wife that is about to have a baby.”

Jamie scoffs, but groans, “It seems like this one wants to be the center of attention. It’s kicks are strong.”

Tyrion was curious, so Jamie kneeled as best as he could, then put his brother’s hand where the baby is kicking the most. It surprised Tyrion what a strong kick the child for being something small.

Jamie groans, “I sure hope the baby comes soon. Robert can only keep Cersei from learning about our affair soon.”

Tyrion sighs, he wishes his brother would forsake his oath for his own happiness and according to Ned Stark, Robert seems content with Jamie more than Cersei.

Now all they can do is wait.

* * *

Month Nine. The Birth.

Jamie is staring at the celling, for now he was able to find a private place to hide for some air.

He looks at his nine-month pregnancy belly. It doesn’t seem fair that he has to hide being the baby’s mother, but what choice does he have. Keep the baby and risk the baby getting killed.

This would break his heart.

He lays until it’s time to go back, the baby seemed to calm down. Then as he waits for Tyrion, the pain got intense, hurting as continues to pace. He felt something pop inside his body as he felt water gush from him.

Tyrion looks, “Did you pee?”

Jamie shakes his head, “The baby is coming.”

Tyrion sighs, “Well good thing I found a healer, who agreed to not say anything no matter what with what I paid her.”

Jamie groans, the contractions coming, hitting him as he walks to help with the contraction. Despite being surprised, she agreed to keep this a secret, checks to see Jamie is six centimeters, not close to birth.

Jamie ends up on his knees, groaning in pain, battles were not worse compared to giving birth. Tyrion helps his brother, by having him walk, then the healer had Tyrion tie rope onto a hook, to help for Jamie hold onto it when he gives birth.

Tyrion watches as Jamie groans, the pain getting worse, it wasn’t until close to night that Jamie progressed in labor to nine centimeters. Cersei at home felt something, something wrong with her twin brother.

She hoped the gods are protecting her brother Jamie.

Jamie groans, glad they are at a farm where no one will disturb them. He squirms while on all fours as the healer checks him again, sweating so much, as the healer says he’s close.

Then as they have him stand, holding onto the rope, lucky it’s near a pole. Jamie felt an unbearable pressure, bears down, groaning loudly, as he feels the baby start to move down.

The healer looks at Jamie, “Sir, you need to push until I count to ten, okay?”

Jamie nods, feeling exhausted. Then groans as he bears down, groaning and screaming as he get to ten, cursing inside as pants then pushes again.

Healer tells him, “Sir, let the baby’s head come out, pant.”

Jamie groans but yells as he feels the baby’s head leave. Then bears down hard, feeling the baby turn and groans. Tyrion wipes his brother’s forehead. Knowing he’s experiencing something he’s never experienced, childbirth. Was this what it’s like for their mother when she bore the three of them?

Healer sees the baby is almost out. Then sees their mother is panting, exhausted and tired.

Tyrion was curious, nearly faints as he watches the baby coming, then Jamie groans, not wanting to push anymore, pushes down hard, screaming as the baby is nearly out.

Nearly, the healer looks, “One last push.”

Jamie shakes his head, but ends up screaming and pushing, then Tyrion watched as the baby is born, covered in fluid and blood. Something he’s never going to un-see for the rest of his life.

The healer cleans the baby, who is crying, not liking this. While Tyrion, as best as he can helps lower is brother, who is panting, and ready to collapse. When the healer brings the baby, which is a girl over to her mother. She lets out a yawn opening her eyes.

Jamie takes in her features, a head full of black hair with his eyes. She takes Jamie’s finger, Tyrion pays the healer, enough to keep her quiet, but she seems genuine, as she helps clean up Jamie.

Then after that, she helps teach Jamie how to breastfed, a word he never thought of.

Tyrion lets her leave, as she agrees to keep this quiet. Gives something she’s done this many times, since the baby will travel, something to protect her from illnesses besides mother’s milk.

Tyrion watches his brother, who weirded out by this, lets his daughter latch on, suckling and drinking his milk.

Tyrion is curious.

Jamie admits, “A weird feeling, but at least the baby will be fed. What are we to name this little one?”

Tyrion wonders.

Jamie thinks, “I was going to name her something more Greek like Ares, but for now I choose Daenerys.”

Tyrion thinks, “Okay, maybe Selene, Daenerys Selene Baratheon Lannister, but let’s leave out Baratheon for now.”

Jamie nods as his daughter coos, then he switches, wincing.

“Baby is biting me and I’m breastfeeding her. We couldn’t find a wet nurse?”

Tyrion explains, “The healer said since you are her mother, you’re more likely to breastfeed, she also mention in her book she left, you nurse until she is a year old. Take this it will stop your body from expressing more milk.”

Jamie sighs, “That and I need to get my body ready to not look like I just gave birth.”

Tyrion looks lifts his shirt, Jamie was too tried to care now.

“Will it help to say you don’t look like you birthed a child.”

Jamie sighs, “For now we need to sleep.”

After burping Daenerys, who nods to sleep, Jamie lets Tyrion put her in a comfortable place to sleep. She yawns. It wasn’t until morning when Tyrion brought more food that Jamie breastfeed her again.

Daenerys is burped and put to sleep as Jamie wanted to train but winced. Tyrion laughs.

“I told you, the healer said to wait a few months. Your body is still adjusting from birthing a child to feeding her. Sleep with her on your chest, she doesn’t seem happy.”

Daenerys’s face is frowning, crying and not liking this. Jamie picks her up, then lets her sleep on his chest, both falling asleep. Tyrion looks, does Jamie believe he can jump up after birthing a child?

* * *

One Year Later

Jamie explains to Daenerys who is pointing to Jamie.

“Momma.”

Jamie sighs, “I’m sorry baby, you can’t call me that in public, only in private. In public you call me Uncle Jamie.”

Daenerys thinks, scratching her head, where her black hair is growing.

“Uce Jai?”

Jamie nods, “Close enough, for now you call Tyrion daddy, okay?”

“Papa.”

Jamie nods as Daenerys hugs Jamie, who nearly sobs. Now he’s no longer her mommy to the people of Lannister, but Uncle Jamie. While Tyrion will be her father. The story is that a whore had died giving birth to the child and Tyrion wanted to raise her.

Tyrion returns, “We leave early tomorrow, for now take the potion.”

Jamie sighs, “I did, for now I have enough left to breastfeed her one last time. The last time she is able to call me momma.”

Tyrion rubs his brother’s back. He can’t be allowed to be her mother knowing what their sister will not be happy. Their father would have Jamie banished and possibly kill Daenerys knowing she is a child of two men.

Nighttime came as Jamie breastfeed her the last time. Wincing as she uses teeth, before it wasn’t too painful. Now it is with her teeth. She finishes as Jamie burps her then the three sleep.

Then after that, as the two get ready to leave, Jamie has Tyrion hold her in the wrap as the two began the journey back. People notice, but Tyrion assured this is his child that he saved from the whore who died giving birth to her.

While entering the kingdom, Tyrion takes Daenerys to his room, delighted that there is a crib for her, while setting it up, Daenerys starts to cry, missing her mommy. But Tyrion comforts her, Cersei was happy to have her brother back.

He leaves to sleep while Daenerys calms down, then Tyrion wipes her tears as Tyrion sits her down, changing her cloth diaper and putting on her sleep wear as she sleeps in Tyrion’s bed, surrounded by pillows to protect her.

Cersei wanted to claim the child, but Tyrion claimed he would take her, and was able to get his father to side with him by stating girls will go after a single father. Robert decided to tell Cersei he’s going to drink before his hunt.

Instead he was able to sneak into Jamie’s room, hearing him cry, he missed his baby girl. He rubs his back, comforting him as Jamie ends up nodding off after the two share a kiss, tried from the journey as Robert check on Tyrion and meets with a pair of small blue eyes staring at him.

Tyrion explains, “This is Daenerys Lannister. She has your hair, a bit like you, but takes after her mother in beauty.”

Daenerys points to Tyrion, “Papa.”

Tyrion points to Robert, “This is your biological father, my sweet, for now he’s Uncle Robert okay my love?”

Robert picks up the child, enamored by her beauty, as she holds onto his shoulder. He kisses her cheek, a beautiful combination of Jamie and himself. Then returns Daenerys to Tyrion, who puts her on the bed, as she sits on it.

Tyrion was talking with Sansa, who held the baby girl. She coos at Sansa who kisses her head. She is adorable.

Then lets Tyrion put her to sleep. She couldn’t help but admire how wonderful a father he is to Daenerys, who cuddles her stuff bear. Hugging it as she nods to sleep.

* * *

Bonus

Where Jamie Finds Tyrion in the Whore House

Jamie sees Tyrion’s horse and goes inside without knocking, the prostitute was without a dress.

“Don’t get up on my account.”

“You do know not to burst inside a whore house brother.”

Jamie sighs, “Still learning, now we are having dinner with the Starks, our sister is looking for you. Where is Daenerys?”

The female prostitute covers herself and goes to the room where Daenerys is playing with the bear and doll. She smiles and reaches for the prostitute, who brings her to Jamie.

“She looked so pretty, we got her a dress. Tyrion showed her and I couldn’t help myself to give her a dress.”

Jamie nods as he instructs to lay her head on his shoulder and close her eyes. She closes them as Jamie has the other girls come in to be with Tyrion and told him to see him at sun set.

Then he carries her to the palace where Robert is talking with Ned Stark as he sets Daenerys down, letting him grab his finger, then took him to his room. Robert slipped away, and watched as Jamie plays with Daenerys, then leaves to find Cersei knowing she’s going to ask for him.

Since Tyrion is busy, Jamie was free and watches she rolled in her bed, then fall asleep. Jamie rubs her back and kissed her head.

Carrying the blood of the Baratheon and Lannister, an innocent child. He carried and bore her. Jamie vowed he would protect his baby girl from Cersei. Then while she slept, he rubbed her back, letting her lull back to sleep.

* * *

The End.

Hopefully this story is okay, this is my first Game of Thrones story. Please be nice, read and review the story. If you don’t like, no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
